


The Touch

by bcwriting



Category: Zombie Apocalypse (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcwriting/pseuds/bcwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and her daughter, Martha, go off to the woods to find their old friend who went missing, but came across something bigger. After a major mistake made by Professor T'gaia, they're faced to fend against the monstrous creatures that look for living flesh. Will they make it to see another day? Or will the beast within kill them all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. Hope you like it, don't be afraid to let me know what you think. It's short, but this is my first story. So yeah.... I'm going to let you read now.

 

                    Speeding by in our old, rusted pickup-truck the trees blurred as leaves rustled and fumbled behind us. My mother smiled, her tight bun holding her curly red hair losing a few strands to the wind as she glanced my direction. My laughter over-rided the radio station and her singing. The day was perfect. Little did we know where our day was heading. When we got closer to the fresh vegetation of the dark woods, we lost radio signal and mother cut off the vehicle. "What are we doing here?" I asked her, a little scared.

                    "You remember my old professor from a couple of years back?"

                    "Mr. T'gaia? I remember. I called him an old weirdo and he just laughed."

                    "Well he went missing a couple of weeks ago. He was last seen studying some kind of 'new disease' in these woods."

 

                    As we began to hike deep into the dark forest, we began to hear what sounded like someone in the distance, calling for help.

 

                   _"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? Get out! Get out now before it's too late! Hello?"_

 

We moved faster, getting closer to the frantic voice. When we finally arrived where we thought the man would be, no one was there. All we saw was a table, paper with markings inscribed all over them, busted test tubes, and a tiny television stuck on repeat. I looked at the repeating picture and patted my mom on the arm. My weary hand extending a shaking finger at the screen.

                   "Is that..." I asked, trailing off when my mother nodded her head. She frowned and sighed, "Come on. Let's watch something else. These tapes might tell us a thing or two about his disappearance." She grabbed a tape, dusted it off, and inserted it into the VCR slot.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that's my first chapter. Bit of a cliff hanger, I know. But who doesn't enjoy anticipation? Anyway, leave a comment on what you think so far. Next update should be in a week.


End file.
